


What's Mine Isn't Yours

by daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lurelin Village, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: It shouldn't surprise you that even on your wedding anniversary, fighting other people is involved. That's what you get for marrying the Hero of Hyrule, after all. You just didn't expect Link to hit someone while you were both drunk on a beach...
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Series: The Missing Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	What's Mine Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I put down Age of Calamity for a whole five minutes to post this (Seriously though, if you're on the fence about getting the game, don't hesitate. It's so amazingly good and the story really keeps you on your toes.)
> 
> A subtle thank you to my beta reader. You know who you are, and I appreciate every dumb comment you have to offer on my work :)
> 
> *This takes place during the time gap in my other story, Where The Heart Is. You do not need to read that first, but some plot points from that book may be referenced below*

You smoothed out the silky red fabric of your new dress and looked yourself over in the mirror again. You nervously fiddled with the hem of the dress, wondering if it would be to his liking. Prima, your best friend, helped you pick it out from the dye shop a few weeks ago. You'd been hiding it from your husband, Link, until tonight.

Exactly two years ago today, you and Link were married under the gorgeous crystal arches of the Zora Domain. It was your second anniversary together. You had plans to travel to Lurelin Village, where a new seaside restaurant and bar had just opened. The both of you decided to keep it simple. Dinner and a night spent cuddling on the couch would be enough for you. You looked at the back of the dress one more time before deciding enough was enough.

You slowly descended down the stairs of your Hateno home. Link was sitting at the kitchen table. He was missing his usual gloves and belts and instead wore a nice short-sleeved tunic and pants without a stain or hole in them. The summer weather outside invited cooler clothing, so you chose some flats to wear instead of boots. You brought a light cardigan along, just in case it got chilly.

"Hey, ready to go?" Link asked when he heard your footsteps. He looked up and caught your eye. If he had anything more to say, it would be left unsaid. His mouth slowly shut when he saw you walk down the stairs. You smiled and blushed under his admiring gaze. The dress was knee-length and had off the shoulder sleeves. It would keep you cool during the summer evening. "You look… stunning," Link finally admitted as you reached the bottom of the staircase.

You absentmindedly tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "Thank you," you replied quietly. "You clean up nice, too," you replied and nodded to his unwrinkled tunic and clean pants. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. You could see the blush at the tips of his ears.

"Shall we get going?" Link asked and offered you his arm. You nodded and hooked your arm around his. It wasn’t often you got to go out on real dates. Link was busy with the restoration of Hyrule, and you often found yourself preoccupied just down the road at the Great Ton Pu Inn, where you worked, or busy with Zelda redecorating her room and the rest of the castle. A romantic night together was a rare commodity. You felt incredibly nervous, as if you hadn’t been married to this man for two years already.

The two of you made your way out of your shared home and Link pulled the Sheikah Slate from his hip. He looked down at the map and carefully selected the shrine closest to the village. Your grip on his arm tightened as you felt the familiar tingling travel through your bones. Using the slate to travel wasn’t your favorite, but it saved a ton of time and kept your dress from wrinkling. You didn’t have any desire to ride sidesaddle all the way to Lurelin. You closed your eyes as the well-known surroundings of Hateno faded away.

When you opened them again, the wind was blowing through your hair gently. You knew you were lucky it wasn’t raining when you arrived, as it often did in Lurelin. You and Link had discovered that on your first trip to the village over a year ago. The sea breeze was refreshing against your skin. You looked out at the ocean, silently admiring the way the setting sun reflected on its waves. You felt a small tug on your heart as you thought briefly of the fishing village you grew up in that now ceased to exist, thanks to Ganon. Link nudged you lightly and brought you out of your trance. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," you replied with a genuine smile. Link led you down the trail from the cliff and into the village. It had been a while since you'd been to Lurelin. The village thrived on island living and carried a variety of foods that were exclusive to the sea. You were excited to be back.

You looked out at the docks at a pair of young boys fishing. It reminded you of the fishing competition you'd had with Link during your last visit to Lurelin. He bumped hips with you when he noticed your gaze. "You're not going to make me fish against you again, are you?"

You couldn’t help but laugh. "No, I won't. I just want to enjoy tonight with you," you said and gave his arm a squeeze. Link returned your giddy smile as you continued your walk through the village. Not much had changed since you'd been here last. You recognized most of the villagers from your previous trip and most of the fruits and fish offered in the village. Most of the fish were also found in Deya Village, where you grew up. "It's nice to be out on our own again," you said and turned to face Link. He nodded and chuckled.

"It really is. I wish I had more time to run off with you on wild adventures. We should take another trip again soon," he suggested with a shrug.

"Ooh, yes. That sounds lovely. Anywhere in mind?"

"Maybe the Faron Woods? There's a lot of natural beauty to see there. You wouldn’t believe how tall some of their waterfalls are. And there's so many unique species of plants it would blow your mind," he explained.

"That sounds nice, but doesn’t it rain all the time there?"

"Sure. You don’t want to get caught in the rain together?" Link teased with a gentle nudge. You rolled your eyes but wore your smirk proudly.

"Oh, I have no opposition to that, but I think we'll be stuck taking care of each other's sicknesses for a while after that. And I know how stubborn you can be," you teased back. Link smiled in reply.

"What can I say? I've always been told I have a hard head," he said.

"Well, you better keep that hard head in one piece. I like it that way," you said and tapped your finger against his nose. You approached the restaurant shortly after. It had a wraparound porch littered with tables and a gorgeous oceanfront bar near the entrance. The woman at the counter waved when you approached.

"Master Link, Miss (Y/N)! Welcome back to Lurelin," she greeted. You recognized her as Chessica, the owner of Lurelin's Inn. She had been kind to you and Link during your stay and you remembered her fondly. "Here for a good meal?"

"We are indeed," you said and smiled at Link.

"What's the occasion?"

"Anniversary," you said as your smile grew. Chessica grinned widely.

"Happy anniversary! Come on over, you lovebirds. I've got a table by the ocean for ya," she said as she grabbed some menus. You followed her over to a table for two along the railing by the ocean. Link pulled the chair out for you to sit down in. You muttered a shy thank you in return. He sat down across from you and Chessica set the menus down. "What are we having to drink this evening? Maybe some wine, a beer? Nothing better than a beer and the sea," she declared with a hand on her hip.

You looked over at Link, who gestured to you. "I'll have a glass of white wine. Whatever your recommendation is would be great," you said.

"A beer for me, please. Your choice as well," Link said with a nod. Chessica nodded and hopped off to take care of your drink order. Link leaned back in his chair and smirked at you.

"It's been a while since I've had a drink with you," he said.

"We'll see how well you hold up," you replied with a wink. Link chuckled and leaned forward in his seat.

"Is that a challenge? Because you know I don’t back down from a challenge," he said as his grin turned devious. You returned his look of mischief.

"I think that’s exactly what it is."

"You're on. Loser makes breakfast in the morning," Link wagered and stretched his hand across the table to you. You raised a brow and took his hand, sealing your agreement with a handshake. Link leaned back again when Chessica returned with your drinks.

"Alright you two, what's for dinner?" she asked as she set your drinks down. Your eyes skimmed the menu quickly before landing on a specific fish.

"I'll do the Hyrule bass, please," you said and returned the menu to Chessica. She took the paper and turned to Link.

"The grilled porgy, please," he said as he turned his menu in. Chessica nodded and zipped off to put your orders in. Link turned back to you and pointed to your glass. "That is nowhere near as alcoholic as this is. Not to mention your glass is much smaller than mine. I'm going to be in over my head much faster than you will," he said accusingly as he gestured between your wine and his beer. You shrugged.

"I didn’t make you order something stronger," you said and sipped your wine. It was crisp, much like the tropical fruits that grew nearby. The way Link looked at you told you that he was up to something sneaky.

You made pleasant talk until your fish arrived. By then, you both had finished round one of drinks. When Chessica returned with your food, Link caught her attention. "We actually enjoyed each other's drinks so much that we'd like to do another round of the exact same drinks, except I'll have the glass of wine and (Y/N) will have the beer," Link explained and gestured to you. You slyly kicked him under the table as Chessica nodded and stepped off to fetch the booze.

"You know I don’t like that hard stuff."

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't keep up?" he teased. It made you shut your mouth quickly. Then you managed a sly smirk.

"If I didn’t know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk," you said as you cut into the first bite of fish. It was perfectly cooked, flaky and tender but flavorful.

"If I didn’t know any better, I'd say _you_ were trying to get _me_ drunk," he replied with a chuckle. You shook your head at him quickly.

"That’s not true. This was your idea," you said with a laugh.

The two of you enjoyed the meals and finished your second round of drinks by the time your plates were empty. You told Chessica that you'd move to the bar to free up the table for another couple, as the place was starting to get packed. Once your table was cleared, you moved to the bar, where you both ordered another round of drinks. This time you both chose something a little stronger, but picked a cocktail you'd both like.

You were part way through drink number three when Link stepped away to use the bathroom. You were sitting on your barstool, minding your own business, when someone slid onto the stool beside you. "Hi."

You turned to see a Hylian man beside you. Judging by his tanned skin, he was from Lurelin. He was shorter and had dark curly hair. You managed a small smile. "Hi."

"How is your evening?" he asked. You tried not to turn your body to him to avoid accidentally inviting more conversation.

"Fine, thanks," you replied with a curt smile and turned back to your drink, hoping he would get the hint. He definitely didn’t.

"You're not from around here, are you? What's a gal like you doing by herself all the way out in Lurelin?"

"Oh, I'm actually here with my husband," you said and held up your hand to display your wedding ring. The man shrugged in reply.

"I don’t see a husband. Are you one of those girls with the fake wedding ring? Cause that’s super uncool…" The man's words trailed off as Link returned. Instead of sitting at the barstool on the other side of you, he stood next to you and wrapped an arm possessively around your waist. The man looked at Link and seemed to get the picture. Link silently stared him down, as if daring the man to say another word. "I see. My mistake," he said before slipping off of the barstool and walking off. Link sat down beside you and nudged you.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Just a very determined guy. This is why you can't leave me alone like this," you joked and finished the last of your drink. Things were starting to tip slightly in your vision now as you felt the alcohol setting into your system. Link chuckled and picked up his own drink.

"Well how about I get us a bottle of wine and we head down to the beach and stargaze for a little bit? The night sky is incredibly clear out here," he suggested. You eagerly nodded.

"That sounds wonderful," you replied. "As long as you're not too drunk to walk down the beach," you teased. Link scoffed and finished the last of drink number three.

"If anyone falls over into the sand, it's going to be you," he teased with a poke to your shoulder.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

You and Link picked out a bottle of wine together and Link paid your tab. You said your goodbyes to Chessica and started the walk down to the calm shores of the beach. A cool wind blew by, one that made you reach for your sweater. "Oh, shoot," you said and stopped at the edge of the village. "I left my sweater. I'll just go grab it."

"No, don’t worry. I'll grab it for you," he replied with a smile. "Wait right here." You nodded and watched him go until he was on the other side of the building. You turned your back to look out at the ocean for a minute, admiring the way the stars glistened in the water. When you turned back to face the village, you gasped. You were face to face with the man who hit on you in the bar. From his stupor and posture, it was easy to see he'd had far too much to drink.

"Listen, I think you are attractive, and I don’t want your potential wasted on some nice guy. I think we would be great together," he said with a grin. You took a step back and unintentionally pressed yourself against a rock, cornering yourself. _You’ve got to be kidding me._

"Leave me alone," you harshly replied. The man leaned forward and dragged a finger along your jawline. He opened his mouth to reply, but he was pulled back from you abruptly. Link had returned and had a hand on the man's collar. He put himself between you and the stranger.

"That’s. My. Wife," he growled. "Leave her alone." Link released his collar with a shove and the man stumbled back slightly. He turned, grabbed your hand, and pulled you past the man and towards the beach.

"For the record, she was asking for it." Before you could stop him, Link let go of your hand and decked the man in the jaw with a loud crunching noise. You grabbed Link's arm and pulled him away before he did anything else reckless. The man was left on the ground, rubbing his certainly bruised and possibly broken jaw.

You pulled Link along the beach until you reached the ocean. His knuckles were faintly bloody from the hit, but you didn’t see any cuts on his knuckles. The blood likely belonged to the stranger. You took the sweater and bottle of wine from him and set them into the sand. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Link, I'm fine, but you shouldn’t have hit him. He was just drunk, like you," you replied and took his hand in yours.

"He deserved it. No one gets to talk to you like that."

"You know I can take care of myself," you replied. Link was quiet for a moment as you looked over his hand. "But thank you," you quietly added. "Even though I don’t agree with hitting people, it was kind of hot to see you punch a guy over me," you said with a chuckle. "Here, come rinse your hand off. I didn’t even know you could punch people."

"Of course I can. I'm not entirely useless without a sword," he replied with an eye roll. You led him to the water and crouched down with him, rinsing the blood from his hand.

"Told you not to leave me alone," you said with a teasing smile.

"And yet you say you can take care of yourself," Link said with a teasing smile of his own.

"Don’t make me push you into the ocean," you said with a glare.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," he replied with a scoff. You crossed your arms and stood quickly. Link was still crouched by the ocean. All it took was a soft nudge with your foot and some decent timing to knock him over into the incoming tide. You laughed lightly as he quickly stood up, now coated in a light layer of seawater.

"You were saying?" you asked through laughter. Link glared at you for a moment before he got that mischievous look, the one that meant he was about to do something you weren’t going to like. Before you could stop him, Link wrapped his arms around you in a huge hug, purposely pressing his wet clothes against you. "Link!"

"What? I just love you so much and I want to show my affection," he pouted. You tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. You could already feel the dampness seeping into your clothing and knew it was too late. "This is your own fault," he teased.

"And this dress was new, too," you grumbled. "Now it's gonna be all wrinkly."

You felt Link's chest rumble with a laugh. "Dear, you know I think you look lovely in anything you wear." You felt Link's hands drift lower on your back. "Or don’t wear," he said with a smirk. You shoved him lightly and finally broke free of his hold.

"I am definitely not drunk enough for that."

"Oh, we can change that," Link replied and nodded to the bottle of wine in the sand. You smirked and put a hand on your hip.

"Sounds like you want me to make breakfast in the morning," you said, referring to your earlier bet.

Link popped the cork of the wine bottle with a grin. "Oh, I absolutely do."

The two of you ended up sitting on the beach and taking swigs from the wine bottle together. The waves crashed on as the bottle emptied. You nudged Link playfully with your shoulder, almost knocking him off balance. "Did you think I was cute when you rescued me from Deya Village?"

"All covered in soot and ash?" he asked with a laugh. You nodded. "Of course I did." You laughed out loud, despite the blush that covered your cheeks.

"And when you carried me into your house for the first time, right after you brought me to Hateno, did you think that we'd end up here?" you asked as you turned your head to him and took the bottle of wine from him.

"Honestly? No, I didn’t. With my role in this life, I didn’t think marriage was in the cards for me. I thought you were going to take a few weeks to get back on your feet and then you'd be gone off on your own adventures, and I wouldn’t see you again. But something unexpected happened instead."

"I became a surprise freeloading roommate?" you replied with a snicker.

"I fell in love with you." The sincerity of his statement sobered you up a bit. When he looked at you, it was easy to see he was being nothing but honest. You leaned over and pressed your lips to his in what started out as a sweet kiss. When Link pulled you closer, you toppled to the sand over him, his lips hot on your neck. He couldn’t get enough as his lips kissed your exposed skin, leaving no spot untouched. You groaned as he sucked delicately on your pulse point.

"You must really love sex on the beach if you're trying to tempt me into it for the second time," you said with a breathy laugh. "And pretty drunk," you added with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, I'll make breakfast, just please let me have you on this damn beach," he begged as his hands traced your curves. You didn’t stop him when his hands slid under your dress and instead challenged him with a smirk. Link didn’t back down.

He also cooked breakfast the next morning, after shaking the sand out of his clothes and giving you a grin in the morning light of your Hateno home. He didn’t care that he'd lost the bet. He had you, and that was a prize nothing could top.


End file.
